


Ours

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Snogs [12]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blanket Permission, Fluff, Humour, Implied kink, Multi, Polyfidelity, Post-Canon, Smutcember, dubiously safe sex, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "Your wife is a menace.""Ourwife is a menace."





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts), [alleyesonthehindenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/gifts).



> To celebrate the Hunnicutts' anniversary (which they absolutely share with Hawk don't @ me 😋)

* * *

_**Ours** _

* * *

 

BJ leaves Peg holding Hawk while he goes to fetch a wet washcloth. She knows exactly how to ease Hawk down from his high, petting his hair and kissing him and running her fingers lightly over his torso, and it prompts noises almost as delicious as Hawk makes when he comes. The way he melts into her touch is practically visible. BJ still doesn't quite believe this is real, but his wife and his husband (he'd challenge anyone to debate the latter is true) loving on one another fills him with such warmth and happiness, he's amazed he doesn't burst.

When he comes back, Hawk is utterly relaxed and his eyes are closed, but he smiles lazily when BJ starts to clean him up. "Your wife is a menace," he whispers.

" _Our_ wife is a menace," BJ corrects, which makes Hawk smile harder.

Once Hawk's clean, BJ undoes the restraints on his wrists and ankles.

"All right?"

Hawk manages to peel one eye open, although that's all he moves. He'd probably stay spreadeagled on the bed till tomorrow morning if they let him. "All right?" he asks incredulously. "All right? You tied me down and screwed me senseless." His grin widens to shit-eating proportions. "If all you wanted was all right, Beej, you overshot by a wide margin."

BJ thwaps him with the wet cloth, which makes Hawk giggle and curl up into himself. Peg tickles his waist, which gets more laughter, now shading from giggles to Hawk's wonderfully terrible goose-honk laugh. BJ missed that laugh when Hawk was... well, after the war. He's so glad it's back.

Once he's cleaned them all up and disposed of the detritus of their lovemaking, BJ climbs onto the bed the other side of Hawk and pulls the comforter over all of them. Hawk lets out a sound that's so satisfied, so sated, it's almost obscene.

"Oh dear. I think maybe we finally broke him," Peg says with a grin.

Unexpectedly, Hawk turns to her, suddenly earnest. "No, never." He shakes his head emphatically. "You didn't break me, Peg. You never do. You put me back together again, like always."

Peg blinks, clearly startled by the unexpectedly sincere response to a joke. "Oh, sweetheart," she murmurs, and her eyes are shiny in the low light. "Oh, my darling Hawkeye."

"It's true," Hawk says, voice low and confiding. "Peg, this is a miracle. You and me, and this lump of beef-"

"Hey!"

Hawk chuckles. "You're my beefcake, Beej, get used to it." He cranes back to catch BJ's mouth in an awkward but tender kiss. "You don't even know," he says, looking back and forth between them. "You both... you saved my _life_ , Peg. Beej a thousand times in Korea, and then both of you a thousand more times after."

There's no answer to that except for BJ to scoop Hawk into his arms and pull him close, for Peg to snuggle in, for both of them to hold on tight.

"I don't say it enough," Hawk continues quietly, "but I love you, both of you, so much. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. I wouldn't have lasted a _week_."

A muffled sob rises from where Peg has her face pressed into Hawk's chest, and BJ's a little watery-eyed himself. "I love you, Hawk," he manages. "And I need you, okay?" He shakes his head and chuckles. "Damnit, Hawk, why'd you have to go and be so...?" He doesn't have the words. "I knew you were trouble from the moment I saw you."

Peg giggles. "I knew from the first letter BJ sent home."

It's Hawk's turn to laugh, not a ridiculous donkey-bray this time, but a warm, pleased noise. "I'm glad my reputation preceded me."

"I warned her, but she didn't believe the half of it."

"He told me you were wonderful," Peg says, in a not-quite-scolding tone. (She's still not used to how hard they rag on each other.) "And he was right."

"Where on earth did you find this woman, BJ?" Hawk drops a kiss on her forehead. "I owe you so much, Peggy Jane. I owe you _both_ so much. Just as soon as I can feel my legs again, I'll try and show you."

"No you won't," BJ rumbles in his ear, making it an order, not a suggestion. Hawk still struggles with an unfortunate tendency to feel he has to pull his weight if he's to deserve any happiness. "You're going to lie here and let us hold you and be happy, damnit."

Hawk takes a deep breath, and BJ can practically see him winding himself up for an argument, but then he huffs. "I- you... thank you," he says. It's a minor triumph when he doesn't deny all merit, and BJ kisses the side of his neck. "Thank you," Hawk says again. "I don't have better words. I never do."

"You have perfect words," Peg assures him, and tilts her head up to steal a kiss. "We love you, Ben Franklin."

BJ knows Hawk's smiling, because he recognises the response on Peg's face. BJ buries his face in Hawk's shoulder, wraps his arms around them both, and laughs again. "What's so funny?" Hawk asks, and BJ can tell from his voice that he's finally succumbing to the deep sleep that invariably claims him after he's been thoroughly debauched.

"I'm just happy," BJ says into Hawk's skin. "You and me and Peg... it makes me happy. I love you, Hawk."

"And so do I," Peg adds.

Hawk melts even more into their embrace (which BJ is amazed is even possible), then lets out a soft snore.

BJ chuckles and looks at Peg, who's giggling into her hand. "Your husband is an idiot," she says.

" _Our_ husband," BJ corrects, and it makes Peg smile almost as wide as Hawk.

"Our husband," she agrees, then shuffles up to kiss BJ soft and sweet.

BJ can't open his eyes after. "I love you, Peg," he says, the sleepiness coming through in his voice now as well.

Peg laughs and presses a kiss to the end of his nose. "I love you too, BJ." She reaches to turn off the bedside lamp and then tucks herself into Hawk's chest, cosy as a hibernating mouse.

BJ listens to her breathing slow, then drifts into sleep tangled around both his spouses, and he is the luckiest man in the world.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
